


Partners In Crime

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, i love ghost stories so this happened, supernatural happenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyouko are recently married and just moving into a house together. An eccentric neighbor (though all their neighbors are a little... off) tells them of a pair of criminals that were shot down in that very house, claiming they still haunt the place. Naegi doesn't really believe the story. That is, until some weird stuff starts happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> okay shot number 82683827 at a chaptered fic. maybe ill finish it this time  
> i actually started this monTHS ago but finally got the inspiration to finish this chapter up last week while watching mediocre ghost anime  
> and yeah, i think my initial inspiration for this fic was that one mep to that one song, so hence the title

Pekoyama Peko and Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. An infamous criminal duo known for their variety of crimes ranging from theft to rumored murder. They were constantly being chased and constantly on the run. And the two of them loved it. 

But one day, it all caught up to them. They had unknowingly led the police to their house, and were shot down in their own living room! It's said that Pekoyama went first, using herself as a shield to protect her lover, but of course Kuzuryuu was taken down soon after. 

People who have lived in their house since have reported activity such as valuable things moving or disappearing, yelling of the criminal's names, and sightings of red eyes.

Not many people have stayed there for very long. I'd be careful if I were you two!"

The blonde woman grinned, her jade eyes wide. She seemed to have forgotten all about the tea she held in her delicate hands, while her guests' cups were empty on the table that separated the woman and her new neighbors. 

Naegi Makoto looked over at his wife with a nervous smile. He never liked ghost stories, they had always freaked him out. But as always, Kirigiri Kyouko remained visibly unfazed by anything she was told. Her arms were crossed, and she was politely paying attention to the woman's story, though it was clear to Naegi she didn't believe a word of it. 

"I doubt we'll run into much trouble." Kirigiri said smoothly.

"Ahh, you're a skeptic." The woman smiled. Naegi attempted to remember her name, but he never had an easy time with foreign ones. "Naegi-san, are you unsure of my story as well?"

"A-Ah, well..." Naegi wasn't sure how to answer. He wouldn't say he believed it, but it did scare him a little.

The woman laughed. "That's alright! One of my husbands doesn't believe my stories either. And neither really appreciate my fascination with serial killers! I do not mind if no one believes me or thinks my interests are strange. Apparently what is usual in my home country is unusual here."

"Where did you say you were from?" Kirigiri asked.

"Novoselic."

"I've never heard of it." 

"It is a very small country, I am not surprised. It is European, in case you were wondering."

"I see."

"Ah, Sonia!" A man peered into the room, his most noticeable features being his dyed hair, glasses, and, to Naegi's surprise, pointed teeth. "I'm headin' to work now."

"Have a good day!" The woman— Sonia— said with a smile, and the man left after acknowledging Naegi and Kirigiri with and off-putting grin and a nod. 

"One of your husbands?" Kirigiri asked. 

Sonia nodded. "That was Kazuichi! Gundam should be around here somewhere, he works from home."

"Ah..." Naegi said. This household was a little too weird for him to know how to handle. A strange, serial killer-obsessed woman? With two husbands? Who names their son _Gundam_?

Kirigiri was oddly quiet, too. Naegi guessed she wasn't sure what to say, either.

"So," Sonia seemed to not mind the moment or two of awkward silence. "How did the two of you get together, if I may ask? That is a more normal topic, is it not?"

Naegi nodded. "It wasn't anything special..." He started.

"Makoto assisted me with work, and asked to keep in contact with me after the case. I figured he was well-intentioned, and agreed to go on a date with him. That's essentially it."

"Hold on," Sonia finally placed her teacup down, looking at Kirigiri in excitement. "'Case?' What is it you do?"

"I am a detective."

Sonia gasped. "A detective! Have you worked on murder cases before?"

"...Of course."

"Then you must have heard of a few of my favorite serial killers! Right now I am fascinated with Genocider Shou! You have heard of them, right?"

"...Yes."

Naegi looked back and forth between the two women. Kirigiri was a little unnerved by Sonia, he could tell.

"Oh, but have you heard of my very favorite? They are called Kirakira-chan!"

"I haven't, actually."

"Huh? Really? They are Spanish, and are known to kill only other criminals! They also only..." 

Naegi decided it was better for him if he tuned out the serial killer talk. He didn't really want to listen to such things.

"Sonia." Naegi jumped and looked towards the source of the sudden, deep voice. Another man stood in the doorway. This one had lots of layered, black clothing and a very long, purple scarf.

"Ah! Yes, Gundam?"

"I received a call from a woman who wishes to take home one of our..." Gundam— Naegi wished he knew his last name. He felt impolite referring to him by his first— glanced over at his guests before continuing, "Fearsome hellhounds-in-training. She shall be over in approximately half an hour."

Sonia smiled widely. "That's excellent!"

Gundam then swiftly turned and left the room.

"He breeds animals." Sonia explained. "One of his dogs recently had puppies!"

Naegi smiled. A conversation about puppies was definitely one he could participate in.

"I think we had better get going." Kirigiri said, dragging her phone out of her jacket pocket to check the time. "We would hate to be in the way of this adoption, and Makoto and I should unpack a little more before it gets too late."

"Ah, yes, I understand!" Sonia stood, prompting the other two to do the same. "Thank you so much for coming over! Maybe next time you can meet Gundam and Kazuichi properly!"

Naegi nodded. "Thank you for inviting us! We had a good time."

Sonia smiled, and politely escorted them to the door.

Though the walk to their new house was obviously not far at all from their neighbors', Naegi decided to run through the cold, wishing he had worn a heavier coat.

Once inside, he flopped onto the couch and took out his phone. He had a text. Opening it, he found it was from his sister. Kirigiri walked in as he read it.

**From: Komaru  
hey big brother! did you and all the stuff make it to the new house okay?**

-

**To: Komaru  
Yeah, thankfully! :) But our neighbor is a little weird? She says the house is haunted**

-

**From: Komaru  
haunted? :o thats a little creepy but its probably just a story to freak you out! but knowing you it probably worked**

-

**To: Komaru  
It would have worked on you, too!**

-

**From: Komaru  
shut up!**

"You texting Komaru?" Kirigiri asked with amusement.

"Yeah. She's checking in to see if the move was okay."

"Tell her I say hi."

"Sure." 

"I'm going to go unpack some more things in the kitchen. Feel free to join me."

"I'll be there in a minute or two."

Kirigiri smiled softly and left the living room. She didn't smile much in public, but she sure did when she and Naegi were alone. 

A soft series of knocks were heard from the front door. 

"I'll get it!" Naegi called to the kitchen as he got up from the couch.

He opened the door to come face-to-face with a woman smiling pleasantly. A very familiar woman...

Naegi didn't mean to, but he stumbled back a couple steps. He hadn't seen her face in person since middle school, and he wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't been all over TV and magazines her entire career.

"M... _Maizono-san?_ " Naegi finally managed.

A look of realization crossed the former-idol's face. "Oh my gosh! Are you Naegi-kun? From middle school?"

"...I didn't think you would remember me, even _in_ middle school."

"Of course I do! Remember how you saved that crane? I've always admired that. Besides, I've always had a feeling we'd meet again!"

"Uh... Would you like to come in for a while? It's been so long..."

"If that's okay! I was initially going to just say hello to whoever just moved here, but we need to catch up!"

"Sure!" Naegi stepped aside to let her in, then called in the direction of the kitchen again, "Kyouko! We have a guest! I hope that's okay!"

"Alright!" Was the simple reply.

"Your wife?" Maizono asked with a smile. "I couldn't help but notice your ring earlier." She gestured to his hand.

Naegi nodded. "You're married now too, right?"

Maizono laughed. "The whole world knows everything about me, doesn't it. Yes!" She held up her own hand, showing off the jeweled ring on her finger. "Kuwata Leon, former baseball star and current husband and bandmate."

"Yeah, I read something about that... Sorry if that sounds creepy or anythi—"

"It's fine!" Maizono smiled widely. 

"Uh... What kind of music do you play again...? I was kind of confused when I read the article about your band."

"It's pretty much a mixture of our different styles. It's a little weird, so we take turns writing songs and then work together to make them sound a little more similar. I think we've done pretty well with that, personally! But, let's see, Leon likes punk, which we've found to be easier to mix with my pop, and Ibuki, Mioda Ibuki, likes..." Maizono laughed again. "Heavy metal. We've managed to make it work, though!"

"Mioda Ibuki? Wasn't she..."

"In a light music club? Yep! She left because it wasn't really her thing, though."

The sound of heels softly clacking on the wood floor made Naegi look over to see Kirigiri just in time to see her look of surprise as she realized who was sitting on her couch. "...Hello." The detective greeted.

Maizono waved. "Hello! I gather you already know this, but I'm Maizono Sayaka! I live a couple houses down with my husband."

"Ah. I am Kirigiri Kyouko. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise! So, you're the lucky woman who got married to Naegi-kun, then?"

Kirigiri nodded. "You knew Makoto before?"

"We went to the same middle school." Naegi said.

"I see."

"How could you tell I knew Naegi-kun already?" Maizono asked curiously.

"The way you referred to him."

"Amazing. Are you something like a detective?"

"That's exactly what I am, actually."

"Oh, wow!" Maizono's phone beeped. She took it out and started tapping away at it before placing back in her pocket. "It's getting a bit late. I should probably head home so Leon and I can figure out dinner."

"Oh, okay," Naegi stood to show her to the door. "Thank you so much for coming over! It was really nice to see you again! In person, I mean."

"It was! Thank you for catching up a little with me! We're going to have to hang out again sometime, though." Maizono walked out the door, but turned back towards Naegi before completely leaving. "Oh, and Naegi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about those ghosts. Sonia just likes to scare people."

"H-How did you know—"

"I'm an esper." Maizono winked, and then left.

Naegi took a moment too long to close the door.

"She's not as stupid as the media makes her out to be." Kirigiri commented.

"Huh?" Naegi asked.

"Don't worry about that 'esper' thing. She must have seen you leave Sonia's. I imagine someone like her has heard a lot of that woman's stories by now, so of course she knew what story Sonia told us about this house."

Naegi nodded, still a little unsure about what had just happened.

"Come on, Makoto. Let's find something to eat. I doubt we have much more than instant ramen, though." She laughed lightly, causing Naegi to do the same.

"Okay." He responded. 

Over their instant ramen dinner, Naegi forgot all about Sonia's creepy story and Maizono's unnerving comment. The couple spent half the evening unpacking some more, and the other half lounging on the couch talking and kissing.

It wasn't until nightfall when they were both laying in bed that Naegi began to feel anxious again. He couldn't discern whether or not this room was really a few notches colder than the others...

"Makoto?" Kirigiri's voice came from the darkness. "Is everything okay?"

"It's cold." He answered. 

Kirigiri draped and arm around him and pulled him closer. "Better?"

He smiled, and nodded into her shoulder. "Yeah."

He couldn't remember what he dreamed about that night.


End file.
